Figuring It Out
by Jenna98
Summary: Cammie and Zach's life so far has been nothing but a roller coaster. How do you deal with the challenges life throws at you? How do you figure it all out? (Features most of the characters. Set during and after GG6. Zammie.)
1. Car Ride

**Welcome to my new story. I have just read the Gallagher Girls series again (its soooo amazing) and have been inspired to fill in the blanks from GG6.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 1 – Car Ride

Leaving a house on an island isn't so hard. Dragging along an unconscious psychopath is again easy work, especially if you really could careless how many times she hits her head or is dropped to the ground.

But what is hard to deal with is the stifling tension that has engulfed us since the big reveal. I guess I can understand why my boyfriend isn't so thrilled when Aunt Abby suggested splitting up and all girls going in one car and boys in the other. After eighteen years of wondering who your dad is and then it suddenly being revealed has got to be hard deal with.

Zach had calmed down slightly by the time we reached the cars that would take us home. By slightly I mean he was just holding in everything he would love to say and do. I could tell he was so tense and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he took a while to realise I had spoken. He was focused on watching his mother being secured in the trunk of the car.

"It's alright Gallagher Girl. I would rather you away from her." He said, tilting his head towards his mother.

"Zach, I know you don't want to talk to him but maybe this a good opportunity. At least let him know how you're feeling."

"Lets get moving people!" Aunt Abby shouted as she hopped into the car and slammed the door.

Zach was still looking into my eyes. He nodded and walked to the passenger side of the car, where the other guys where waiting for him.

I got into the car and we started driving to the safest place on earth, the Gallagher Academy.

I looked over to Aunt Abby, who was driving and could see the pain and betrayal etched on her face. It wasn't often a spy would let her guard down.

"Alright Lizzy, lets get this bug working." Bex directed.

I looked over in disbelief, "You seriously did not bug the other car."

They shrugged and Macey replied, "We have been deprived of any and all type of drama like this for along time. Plus aren't you a little bit interested."

To tell you the truth I was really interested but I knew I could just pry it out of Zach later. I looked over to Aunt Abby and could see the anticipation on her face. It was like this could prove if Townsend lied to her earlier when he said he had no idea Zach was his son.

"Got it," Liz announced.

All that could be heard was someone snoring in the background. I looked in the rear view mirrors and saw Zach and Townsend awake and Preston was asleep and by the sound of his snoring there was no chance of him waking him up anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, Zach." Townsend's voice filtered through.

Zach was still silent.

"I honestly did not know that you are my child." He continued.

This must have been enough to spark Zach and his tone sounded tired, lost and angry,  
"It's your job to know."

"I know but I didn't know about you, I swear."

"How could you not? Did you not check up on her at all in eighteen years? She is a prominent member of the circle, how could you not have made the connection?"

"It was once off, Zach. But you're right I should have realised." Townsend sounded so defeated.

"When I was younger she used to tell me that my dad was out there looking for me but I should look for him too. She used send me out in the forest on my own with nothing and leave me there for days and weeks. Then one day I realised you were not coming."

I wanted to cry. I looked around and all of us had tears threatening to fall. What kind of monster would do that to their own child?

Townsend's voice cracked when spoke, "I'm so sorry. I would have taken you away from her if I knew, please believe that."

"Well, it's a little late for that. There is a lot of things I've seen and had to do that can't be undone." Zach's voice was like steel.

"I… I want to be there for you now. If you let me, I don't want to miss anymore of your life. I don't care if you don't want me to be your father but I'm hoping to at least to be your friend." He sounded so desperate and genuine that I felt bad for him too. Abby looked the same way I felt when she heard this.

There was silence for several minutes before Zach replied, "I guess… okay. We can try."

Everyone released their breath, which I don't think we knew we were holding.

I sighed because I knew that Zach was not someone to let people in easily.

"So are there anymore illegitimate children you don't know about?" Zach teased Townsend and I could just picture the smirk on his face.

"Oh I hope not. I don't think I would live long enough to find out. Abby would kill me."

Zach chuckled, "You are so whipped."

"How can I not be, she is amazing. Anyway like you can talk."

The banter went on for a while. It was a relief to hear them getting along. I hope that they can work it. Zach would never ever admit it but I think he was really longed for a dad and still did.

I thought about how earlier he said he never wanted kids. It scares me to think what this could mean for us. I don't know if I do want children but I would hate not to at least keep our options open. I could imagine Zach being such an amazing dad, just like my dad was. It made me hate his mother even more. This cruel person has ruined her own son's life and no matter how much Zach doesn't want her there, she will always be present. Like a bad smell you just can't get rid of.


	2. All Burned Down

**I'm so excited to keep writing and for all the people who are reading it.**

 **This is second chapter, which is another fill in the blank for GG6 and there maybe one more but then we can start exploring Cammie and Zach's lives.**

 **Please leave a review. It is always nice to hear your thoughts and if you have any suggestions fire away.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – All burned down.

The castle was engulfed in flames. It was collapsing, hundreds of years of history destroyed.

Zach had me in his arms. He clung to me and we watched the chaos around us. I sat between is legs leaning against his strong chest. Teachers were checking on the girls and contacting parents. My mom and was talking to the fire fighter. All around me my sisters stared in disbelief.

"It's okay Cam. We can fix all this." Zach warm breath glided near my ear, as he squeezed me tighter.

I knew Zach was right. It was more important nobody was hurt and we all got out alive. But it still hurt to see the destruction.

….

The fire was soon contained and parents started arriving picking up their daughters. My mother and the teachers were to busy reassuring everyone that finishing a week early was okay and the Gallagher Academy would be fully rebuilt and ready for next year. In a matter of hours so much had changed.

By mid-morning the trustees had arrived and taken over assessing the damage. The students had left and the teacher had gone to get some rest. But Zach and I still sat on the grass. I think I was in shock at the damage of my home, my school.

"Come on you two," mom came up behind us. "Joe's waiting for us in the car."

I didn't even realise there was a car not to far behind us that was idling. I was on autopilot, as Zach helped me up and we followed my mom to the car.

No one said anything as we drove and that was most likely good thing cause I would have started bawling my eyes out.

Half an hour later we pulled up in front of a normal house in a normal town. It was strange to be somewhere that was just average. Mom and Joe got out of the car and approached the path leading to the front door of this double story American dream house passing through the white picket fence and heading to the large front porch.

"Come on Gallagher Girl." Zach said gently.

He took my hand we followed my mom and her fiancé.

The front door opened and Aunt Abby held the door open looking just as the rest of us. She must have left sometime last night and I didn't even realise.

"Head straight down the hall Ed just finishing breakfast," Abby announced.

We were seated around the table when Aunt Abby was the first to speak, "Do we anything more about what happened?"

It was honestly a fair question. Everyone knew that Catherine happened but the school burning down that was still a mystery, a shock. Our sisterhood destroyed.

"I knew. I should have known it was going to happen. She practically told me what she was going to do." I whispered. I was angry with Catherine. But I was angrier with myself. How could I not realise what was going on. This all could have been prevented.

"What are you talking about Cam?" my mom asked.

"I went to see earlier on last night. She was waiting for me. She talked about how the mansion was her home. She's crazy. She drew me a picture of the school and then started singing that song. _It all burned down._ " I sang the last bit and silence fall on the table. I felt so sick that I didn't realise what was happening.

"It's not your fault, Gallagher Girl," Zach said and grabbed my hand.

"You did so good, kiddo. All the girls got out of the school because of you."

"Why did it take you so long to come out, Cammie?" That was the million-dollar question and of course Mr Solomon had to ask. With a code name like 'Wise Guy' he didn't disappoint.

"When we were leaving I heard her singing and followed the sound. I just couldn't let her do anymore damage… I thought I could stop her."

"It's over now squirt, she's gone." Aunt Abby said.

We all went back to eating and I finally took a deep breath. The kitchen was bright with big windows that let the morning sun flow in. It was such a beautiful house. It felt like a home, somewhere that happy memories are made and somewhere you would always feel safe.

"Where are we?" I couldn't stop myself from being curious I had to ask.

Townsend and Abby glanced at each other. "This is our new home. We moved in a week a go." My mom didn't look shocked at Abby's announcement.

"That's great." I almost shouted with joy knowing Aunt Abby will be near by not a ghost.

"You two have any plans for the summer?" Townsend asked Zach and I.

"We're going to Nebraska for the summer." I answer.

I was really looking forward to summer and Grandma Morgan's delicious food. Spending the summer with Zach and he meeting my grandparents is a little bit daunting but I couldn't imagine a day without him. He is the only one who makes me feel safe, loved and more importantly he keeps me sane. After graduation and summer break, I'll head off to college and enter the big bad world. Although, it wasn't as scary as I first thought.

"Then we're going to look for a place near the University Cam's going to." Zach added.

Zach going to do small missions for both MI6 and CIA, working mostly with his new found dad, which though he won't admit out loud but I can tell his super excited about. I more excited for the fact that no matter what I have to face at college Zach will be there when I get home. It would be nice just to have a semi-normal relationship. Being a Spy is a blessing and a curse. Zach was definitely my true love. He saw the _real_ me and he _knows_ me. Zach has already promised to take me on a proper date that won't be interrupted by Cove ops class or my ex-boyfriend and I was really looking forward to it to do things a normal couple would do.

No adult commented on how we were to young. They have been telling us all year that we need to grow up. Now we have, mostly without choice. Everyone was discussing the best location or the type of place we should go for and it was nice to have our 'parents' guiding us on our next great adventure. But first I had to graduate.

* * *

 **I should update again very soon, so keep a look out.**


	3. Levels

**Sorry for the long wait. It's a busy time of year for me with assignments due and exams so close by. But I promise to post another** **update soon.**

 **Anyway enough of my moaning, here is the next chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Levels

It's normally considered a luxury to go away on holiday and relax. Beautiful sunshine in the warm Nebraskan summer with your hot amazing boyfriend would be dream for other teenage girls. But for me it's reality.

So you're probably thinking what I'm complaining about. Spending weeks a way from parental (and best friend) supervision. Going on fantastic dates with said boyfriend. No homework. No one trying to kill you. What could there be to possibly complain about?

Did I forget to mention we are staying at my grandparents ranch?

When we first arrived Grandma Morgan had all my favourites cooked for me that smelt so mouth watering delicious. But first we had to get past the awkward introductions. Zach easily charmed Grandma Morgan and I swear she was so flattered her cheeks were left tinged pink. Grandpa Morgan was the real challenge. He was very old fashioned and very protective of me. So protective that he pretended that he didn't see a boy, who had wolf whistled at me from across street in town, when he was driving off and came within inches of running him over. I swear the boy turned so white I thought he would faint. When Zach approached with hand out to greet him, Grandpa's shooting hand was twitching and he was definitely eyeing Zach off. Grandma elbowed him in what she thought was a subtle and discreet way, but if she was given a way when Grandpa grunted. Grandma rolled her eyes at him and approached me.

"Oh. Come on, dear. Your too skinny!" Grandma dragged me away towards the kitchen leaving Zach and Grandpa behind.

I glanced back at Zach and shoot him an apologetic look. I know Zach is more than capable to handle many situations but over protective Grandpa's might just be his undoing.

So we left them in the front entrance and headed to the kitchen.

Ten tense minutes and two bowls of Grandma Morgan's fudge later, Zach and Grandpa walked into the kitchen. And that was that. Later that night when I asked Zach what happened he just gave me his horribly annoying but sexy smirk and said everything was fine.

But after the year I had it was hard to accept that everything could be fine. I trusted Zach, so I did my best to believe that everything was fine.

The first night went pretty smoothly after the initial introductions and when bedtime came I said goodnight to everyone and headed to my bedroom, which just so happened to be near my grandparents room but far away from Zach's allocated room.

Sleeping together was a new development in our relationship, but I was so used to it now. I mean can you blame me. Zach has such strong arms and a solid well-defined chest and has the innate ability to chase away those horrible nightmares that still haunt me.

I looked over at the clock and the time hadn't changed from the last time I looked. I turned over and sighed. My eyes felt so heavy but I just knew I couldn't sleep. I wanted Zach. I needed Zach.

Another hour passed and I kept tossing and turning. The handle of my door suddenly started to move and the door was slowly opened. I held my breath, hoping to see Zach step through.

"Cam…" I heard Zach whisper and the relief spread through my body.

I sat up in bed. The moonlight poured into the room and I could see Zach clearly, as he stepped into the room and quietly closed the door.

"Zach, you can't be in here. I'm sure Grandpa…" My wonderful boyfriend interrupted me when he leant over the bed and pressed his soft lips against mine. I was trying hard to sound like I was protesting his presence but I don't think I was convincing myself let alone Zach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He pulled back slightly and raised his hand to point to himself and said his most infamous line, "Spy".

I giggled and tugged him closer, as I shuffled across.

"Alright. Jump in."

I lifted the blankets and Zach climbed in next to me lying on his back. I sunk in next to him laying my head on his chest and our legs intertwined. Zach wrapped his arms around me.

I turned my head into Zach's chest and murmured, "I didn't know how I was going to sleep without you?"

"I'm here now."

"I know… Zach?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming with me. I know this isn't probably what you wanted to do on break, so thanks."

"You know I would do anything for you Gallagher Girl."

I already knew that I loved Zach, but this just confirmed it and made me love him even more. I snuggled in and Zach began to play with my hair, his fingers lulling me into a deep sleep.

Every night that followed Zach would sneak into my room and leave before my grandparents woke. Though, I think they knew what was happening but didn't mention it.

Now after a couple weeks here Zach and I were ready to leave. I think Zach more than me but his training helped him to hide this. But I knew Zach. There was only so much fish guts and smothering a person can handle.

Leaving the ranch with the promise to visit sometime in the near future, we headed back home. Well, we were heading to the town that would be our new home.

Finding a place that we would both like was going to be a challenge. Zach wanted an apartment that was modern and close to where he was working and where I was going to College. While, I preferred a town house with a yard so I could get a dog that I always wanted. I'm sure Zach would have given into me but he didn't want the dog.

We finally settled on one house. That is one house each.

"Why do you want the dog so much?"

"I just do!"

"Really Cam!"

"Yes, Zach really!"

"The apartment is easier to maintain and in a great location."

"I know, Zach! But you can't have a dog in a apartment!"

I was breathing hard. Tired from this argument we've been having for days.

I turned away from Zach and walked towards the window in the hotel we were staying in to we found our place. I looked down to the street below, hoping he wouldn't see the tear that had leaked from my eye and run down my cheek.

I am brave, intelligent and strong. I am a Gallagher Girl. But I was also scared, as any other normal girl would be. Except for the summer I ran away, I've never really been alone. My biggest fear at this point in my life is just that being alone.

I didn't want Zach thinking I was some clingy and needy girlfriend that couldn't handle being alone for five minutes while he goes to the shops. I didn't want to stop Zach from doing his job and going on missions.

I felt the heat from his body behind me before I felt him press against me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Cam. As along as I'm living with you I'm okay to live anywhere."

How did I get so lucky? I turn in his arms and lean my head against his chest.

"I want a dog so I'm not alone when you're away," I whisper so softly that I don't think he heard. But I know he did.

"Fine, as long as I can choose the dog."

"Really."

"Its not a bad idea. I big mean looking dog should scare people off."

And that was that.

After arguing over where to live for days, we had finally decided. It would be nice to finally leave this hotel. Zach lets go of me and he takes his phone from his pocket and calls the real estate agent.

I listen to Zach talking to the agent and it hits me. It was definitely a delayed reaction but it was all finally becoming surreal. We were going to move in together and own house together. This was like a whole new level in our relationship. I mean we only started just sleeping in the same bed a few months ago. It was so overwhelming to think that after Josh I thought I was going to be alone forever. But I won't be. Zach and I are moving together. After the year I've had this was a really nice development.

"They accepted the offer and we get the keys in two days." Zach says after he hangs up the phone.

I laugh and throw myself at Zach, who thankfully catches me. He kisses me with such fierceness. The joy was radiating off the two of us in bundles.

"I have to call mom."

I grab Zach's phone that his still holding and dial the number.

"Hello," I hear mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey mom, its me!" I think I squealed.

"Hi Kiddo. I have you on speaker. Joe, Abby and Ed are here. You alright there?" mom asks. I remember her saying something last week about the four of them planning for the new term this week. Opps, I forgot about that.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic. Guess what?"

"What are we guessing, Squirt? Are you pregnant?"

"What!" Zach, who was listening in, splutters in apparent shock, his grip around me slackens.

I hear Joe chuckling in the background, obviously finding Zach's discomfort amusing.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Guess again?"

"You found a place?" Mom asks.

"Yeah we did. It so amazing!"

"That's great, Kiddo."

"When do you move in? Do you need a hand setting up?" Ed ever the serious one asks the practical questions.

I put the phone on speaker so his practical son can join in. How it wasn't more obvious they were related before baffles me.

"We get the keys in two days and we want to get out of this hotel as soon as possible," Zach responds.

"No problem, we can give you a hand." It was still pretty awkward at times between Zach and his dad.

"So what's the place like Squirt?" Aunt Abby jumps in diffusing any awkwardness.

"It so charming. It's a town house and has three big bedrooms. There's a backyard and oh its so awesome." I gave up trying to describe it.

"Sounds amazing, Kiddo. We can't wait to see it."

"So we'll see you in two days?" I ask them.

"We'll be there," Joe answers.

"See you then," Zach says, while I add my own goodbyes.

I everything was perfect right then. Nothing could burst my happy bubble. In fact, it just kept getting better when Zach kissed me. Moving through the levels of a relationship at such a fast pace felt right. I knew Zach was the one. So who cares about the speed when you have someone so amazing by your side.


End file.
